


I Just Thought You should know

by Misscar



Series: I Come with My Own Background Music [3]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Character Bashing, Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Gabriella bashing, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Language, One-Sided Relationship, Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, storytelling through e-mails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misscar/pseuds/Misscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you get over being in love with someone you never had to begin with? Maybe letting go is a good thing. Thirty-nine emails Sharpay never sent Troy Bolton and the aftermath.<br/>Pairing for the whole collection: One sided Troy/Sharpay (that changes over time), Sharpay/other, Chadpay, Troy/Gabriella, Gabriella/Ryan, Gabriella/other, Chad/Taylor, and Ryan/OMC<br/>This is a stand-alone story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Troy Bolton

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I Just Thought You should know  
> This was originally three separate one shots from my collection I Come with My Own Background Music. For the repost, I separate the stories out and put them in chronological order.  
> This was originally written in September 2009.This is a revised version but still no beta.  
> This goes AU after HSM3. 
> 
> Summary for this story: How do you get over being in love with someone you never had to begin with? Maybe letting go is a good thing. Thirty-nine emails Sharpay never sent Troy Bolton and the aftermath.  
> I had the idea to write a story using emails way back in 1998 when the technology was relatively new. I would not know about fan fiction for almost three more years. This was my first attempt at that type of story. This was essentially my trial run for my Star Trek story Dear Spock.  
> Pairing for the whole collection: One sided Troy/Sharpay (that changes over time), Sharpay/other, Chadpay, Troy/Gabriella, Gabriella/Ryan, Gabriella/other, Chad/Taylor, and Ryan/OMC  
> The story takes place over several years and therefore there are lots of different relationships.
> 
> Inspired by: Just Want You to Know by the Backstreet Boys  
> I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you goSome days I make it through and then there's nights that never endI wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to meBut still I have to say I would do it all againJust want you to know  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that is recognizable. All properties belong to their original creators.

From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 08/23/2008 21:23:45  
I have no idea why I am writing this. My therapist said that the only way I will get over you is to actual talk to you. I just don't feel like calling you right now and hear you talk about how much you love little miss perfect. Instead, I'm going to write you these emails. There is a good chance that I probably will never send any of them to you. At lease this way, I will get my thoughts on paper.  
A couple of days ago, when I was packing up to move into the dorms, I found this picture from when we first met in junior high. We were so young back then. When you smiled at me for the first time that day, I think I fell in love with you.  
It's so hard being without you now. I don't even miss Zeke that much anymore. It hurt when I broke up with him in June, but not anymore. You are the person I miss the most.  
Today was my first day of classes at the University of Albuquerque. It was so weird not being in class with you or seen you with Chad everywhere. You and I have had class together every year since my family moved to New Mexico seven years ago.  
I miss you Troy  
Just thought you should know  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 9/2/2008 00:3:23  
Today was the big Labor Day extravaganza at Lava springs. It felt strange without Ryan or you there this time. We all had so much fun last year just hanging out. Unfortunately, you spent half the time making out with the FMG*. Seriously what do you see in her? She is so sickeningly sweet she could put someone in a diabetic coma. No one can actually be that sweet. She must be hiding something. Also, I am so much prettier than her.  
Anyway, I spent the whole thing alone except for Chad who spoke to me probably out of pity or boredom. Of the group, he is the only one going with me to A of U. Everyone else is going to college out of state or attending the University of New Mexico. Chad and I have English and history together this semester. Which is a small miracle, considering how many different sessions that are of those two classes.  
Anyway, I miss you.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 9/05/2008 19:23:27  
I really am trying to get over you Troy. Today was a good day. I did not mention your name once today. Not even when Chad and I worked on our group of English project together. I stopped writing Sharpay Bolton in my notebooks when I get bored during my classes. In addition, I can now speak to other girl's name Gabriella without cringing. I am actually staring to make new friends. Chad is making me go to a club tonight. I think Ryan is paying him to baby sit me.  
I wish you were here Troy  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 9/16/2008 21:36:42  
Today was not a good day. I ran into your dad today when I was volunteering at EHS. It was bound to happen eventually, he does still work there. He reminds me so much of you and I just can't stop thinking about how much I miss you.  
Wish you were still hear and not chasing after the FMG.  
I just thought you should know.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 9/24/2008 17:35:34  
I absolutely hate you. You were the one who told Jimmy that I had a crush on him. Do you know what he did today while I was working at East High this afternoon? He grabbed my breast while I was helping him with a scene in the play. He has detention for the next week and he can't play in the first basketball game of the season. I just love your dad for that.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 10/15/2008 22:34:13  
Did I ever tell you how much I hate exams? College exams are the worst of all. Why is the majority of your academic performance determined by how you perform on two exams? I spent half the night in the library studying with Chad for our English exam. Unfortunately, he spent half the night exchanging text messages with you. It is not as if I really mind. Surprisingly enough, literature is Chad's best subject. He has been helping me a lot in the class. Too bad he is majoring in physical education instead of English.  
I just wish you would send me a message every once the while. You haven't called and wrote me at all since you left for Berkeley and she who will not be named. I know that you never love to me like I loved you, but I thought we were at least friends. I cannot blame you completely because I have not sent one of these messages to you yet.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 10/24/2008 18:36:21  
I'm dating other people now. Two nights ago, I went on a date with David from my 20th century USA history class. Even though he did not take me to the most expensive restaurant, the date was still fun. I am supposed to go on a date with him tonight. A part of me wish is the date was with you. I don't think anybody will ever take your place in my heart.  
Anyway, I just thought you should know.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To: TB206100  
Time saved: 10/25/2008 01:24:11  
I hate all men at the moment. Apparently David only when out with me to prove that he could sleep with the ice queen. Don't worry, there's a good chance that David won't be able to have children after I kicked him in his special place.  
I miss you so much right now. You never tried to take advantage of me. You never used me as revenge on Gabriella when the two of you broke up every other week during the first half of senior year. You always treated me as a person. I like to thank you for that.  
Anyway, I just thought you should know  
\----  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 10/27/2008 18:44:12  
Did I ever tell you that Chad is my new best friend. He beat up my evil date for me. Isn't that great? He also stayed up with me eating cookie dough ice cream. This is something that I usually did with Ryan. I'm still convince Ryan is paying Chad to baby sit me. Anyway, I think I know why you guys were such great friends for so long. I know it is wrong, but when I'm with him, I think a lot about you.  
Anyway, I just thought you should know  
  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 11/10/2008 18:44:12  
I overheard you talking to Chad last night about how much you love Gabriella. Inside my mind, I always knew, but I did not know. As long as I never heard the words, I could pretend that maybe I had a chance. I never had a chance. Did you ever see me as more then the ice princess drama queen of East High? Could you have loved to me if she never came to New Mexico? Can anyone ever love me? Sometimes I wonder if I'm incapable of being loved.  
Other than crying about you being in love with the FMG, I have been having fun. I even pledged a sorority although not a traditional one I am not telling you which sorority.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 11/27/2008 18:44:12  
I will never do Thanksgiving at the Danforth's ever again. Chad spent the entire time complaining because Taylor decided to spend thanksgiving with a friend from school. Unfortunately, that friend was another guy. Adding to Chad sadness, was the fact that you decided to go with Gabriella to see her mom in Alexandria. All I can say is Chad's family is crazy. Although, it beats a Lava Springs Thanksgiving with my parents. I will deftly never do that again.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 12/31/2008 23:44:12  
Tonight is the second anniversary of me losing you to that Montez girl. According to Chad who thinks he knows everything, you fell hopelessly in love with the FMG over force karaoke. So tonight, I sit here with blackberry in hand, at one of my parents hotels at the annual New Year's Eve party drinking my way through a bottle of champagne. I do not even have Chad to hang out with because he is currently sticking his tongue down Taylor's throat. Did I mention how much I do not like that girl. She's just slightly less annoying then that girl you're sleeping with. Seriously, that must be the only reason why you are with her. Just remember sex does not equal love. So happy anniversary, I hope she chokes on her champagne.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 1/5/2009 18:44:12  
Today was the beginning of a brand new semester. The good news, I actually have acting classes this semester. The bad news is you are not here. It still hurts but I am starting to get used to it. At least, I still have chemistry with Chad this semester.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 2/7/2009 1:44:12  
Tonight was the night we have all been waiting for. For the first time ever, you and Chad played against each other on different teams. It was a great game especially because we won. I love you, but when it comes to basketball and my school, I will always be cheering for Chad. He is my best friend.  
Anyway, I cannot believe Gabriella came, she knows nothing about basketball whatsoever. So neither did I until Chad spent 3 hours explaining all the basics to me, but I still know more about the game than she does. Also, she was dressed like a slut. In addition, did you noticed that she never made eye contact with Chad. It was almost like she was hiding something from him. I don't trust her. Troy you are too good for her and should be with me instead.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 2/14/2009 17:44:12  
Now we all know why Gabby was so guilty a couple of weeks ago. You remember that friend Taylor stayed with for Thanksgiving. It turns out he wasn't just a friend. Taylor has been screwing around with him since September, when they met while she worked on the Obama campaign on campus. Chad just found out that girl he loves has been sleeping with Mr. Thinks he's perfect for months.  
Taylor has done the impossible and by making me hate someone more than Gabriella. Do you know how Chad found out about this? I'm sure you will in a few minutes, you guys tell each other everything. Anyway, Chad was setting up his new Twitter account when he found Taylor's account. She was telling everybody about her brand new boy toy. For someone who was smart enough to get into Yale, Taylor is a complete idiot. If I am going to cheat on my boyfriend, I'm not going to talk about it on the Internet.  
I just thought you should know that I don't hate Gabriella as much as I used to.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 2/15/2008 10:23:33  
Never get drunk with your best friend when you are extremely brokenhearted. I'm not entirely sure what happened last night. I do know that copious amounts of Ben and Jerry's and high amounts of good liquor were involved. I'm pretty sure I may have sent you a picture of me flashing the camera or maybe we sent it to Taylor with the caption "my breast are better than yours". I really don't remember any more. Also, we may have 'recreated' a scene from a certain Justin Timberlake video involving evil girlfriends and vengeance. There's also a good chance we posted it on the Internet somewhere. In addition, there is this nasty e-mail that Chad sent to Taylor that we BCC you on. I just hope none of this ends up in my E! True Hollywood Story. Although overall, it was the best Valentine's day I ever had. Isn't that just sad.  
This year I wasn't crying my eyes out over you or wishing you would send me a Valentine's card. I am not that delusional anymore. I know you'll never love me and I accept that. At least, that's what my therapist says I should do.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 3/13/2009 22:41:17  
It's been a month since the great breakup incident of 2009, as we are referring to the ChadTaylor breakup. I know you went through a good chunk of your minutes around Valentine's Day. I can't say am sorry that I accidentally ruined your plans that night. How was I supposed to know that the picture I sent you would make Gabriella think that you were cheating on her? If I knew that was going to happen, I would have tried it in high school when we were not separated by 1000 miles.  
Anyway, Chad has pretty much locked himself in his dorm room and is only going out for food, classes, and basketball. Taylor still has not called to apologize. How heartless can a person be? Next week at spring break, I am going to resort to extreme measures to get him out of this depression. It is weird that I am so concerned with taking care of Chad, I'm not even really thinking about you right now.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 5/8/2008 23:57:15  
Spring break did not work to get Chad over the evil one. Neither did setting him up on dates with every girl at my sorority. What did help was showing Chad all these letters I wrote to you. I think he kept laughing for hours.  
Anyway, I probably will not be writing anything for a while since you will be working at lava springs this summer with us. Yes I am actually working. Daddy thinks it would be good if I actually worked for once in my life. I have no idea why.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 6/1/2009 13:24:52  
Why did you have to bring little miss perfect with you? Couldn't she just take summer session at Stanford and leave the rest of us alone. What is worse, is she is my boss. The person that you rather love is my boss. It is like everybody is saying she is better than I am. I hate her so much and not just because she's the love of your life. I hate her because she is so fake. No one can ever be that happy. I have all the money I could ever want and I'm not happy. I have the best friend that anybody could ask for and I am not happy. I used to think I was not happy because I didn't have you. I don't believe that any more.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 6/25/2009 19:34:46  
Michael Jackson is dead. I just cannot believe it. We were all hanging out in the employee lounge after work. You and Gabriella were being the perfect couple, as I was trying not to throw up. Then all of a sudden, the horrible news was everywhere, on cell phones, on our computers, and on the television screen. I wish this was just a rumor, another case of tabloids running wild. However, I know it is not. I just want to cry right now.  
When I was little, after watching his music videos I knew I wanted to be a performer. He was the reason why I wanted to sing and dance. He was the reason why I love this stage so much. Some of his songs became the soundtrack to many of the most important moments in my life. Every time I hear You Are Not Alone, I think of you.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 8/21/2008 19:54:12  
Summer is over and I hate to see it go. I loved spending time with you this summer (especially when you weren't attached to Gabriella at the lips). It was interesting this summer to see you as a real person, instead of this god of high school. This summer I actually got to know the real you and not the person I thought you were. Also, it was good to see Chad smiling again. I think this summer was exactly what he needed, despite some of the sadder moments.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 10/13/2009 21:14:42  
The first few weeks of sophomore year have been a mixture of good and bad things. First, I have a new boyfriend. His name is Damien. He reminds me a lot of you. Okay, he can be your clone. Same color eyes and similar body shape. He even played basketball in high school and was the captain of his high school's team. Chad referred to him as "methadone for the Troy loving soul". I think I threw a pillow at him when he said that.  
The bad things involve a sorority sister roommate that is so shallow she makes my high school self look like a Rhodes Scholar. I also do not like being an acting major anymore. I am starting to have more fun instructing students at East High than actually being on stage. It is not that I don't love acting, it's just I'm tired of the competition. If you ever read this, you probably believe I have had a severe psychotic break. If you actually are reading this e-mail, than my sanity may no longer be intact.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 11/27/2009 22:24:12  
I can't believe Chad talked you into shopping with us on black Friday. What kind of blackmail does he have on you? Did you cheat on Gabby or something? If you did, why didn't you call me? Anyway, I definitely did have fun hanging out with you. I'm so happy that Gabby is spending thanksgiving with her mom in New York this year. I'm absolutely miserable that Damien was going to be in Texas with his dad and you won't get to meet him. Seriously, you guys are exactly alike. The other day Damien was with me and Chad at a restaurant by where we used to live and a few people swore up and down that it was you.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To: TroyBA  
Time saved: 3/15/2010 18:44:12  
I can't believe that we're both auditioning for A Star Is Born, a new reality show for multi talented performers like ourselves. This is like high school all over again. I can't wait to see you at the San Francisco auditions. Ryan's actually going to try out in New York. I thought about joining him but this is something we should do by ourselves. At least, I will have Chad with me to cheer me on.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To: TroyBA  
Time saved: 6/14/2010 18:44:12  
I cannot believe you made it to the final round and I got eliminate it in the second round of the auditions. I could not stop crying for a week. Even Ryan got farther in the audition process than I did and they asked him if he would consider choreographing some of the numbers for the show. So my brother is now gainfully employed in the entertainment industry and I will be stuck working at Lava Springs for another summer. Chad will be with me, but Damien will be working at his father's business back in Texas. At least, this summer I am management and Gabriella is doing an internship in New York. I guess it would be good for her to be with her mom. I'm sorry to hear that she is so sick.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To: TroyBA  
Time saved: 8/20/2010 18:44:12  
I can't believe I went to high school and was completely in love with the first ever winner of A Star Is Born. I'm so jealous. How was New York? I'll probably am going to actually ask you that on the phone when I call tonight. I will also tell you that I'm no longer an acting major. I don't want to be a professional actor anymore. I want to be a teacher. Therefore, I am going to train others in the art of acting. I'm now an education major with an emphasis on the performing arts. Even though I switched majors, I may be able to graduate on time. If I didn't have Chad or even you to talk to I would not have been able to make this painful decision. It is difficult to accept that I won't be a Broadway Star. I'm happy for you and break a leg.  
I love you even though you are taking my dream.  
I just thought you should know.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To: TroyBA  
Time saved: 1/28/2011 1:44:12  
You have probably seen the footage 1000 times on ESPN by now. The world loves to see when everything falls apart. Maybe your dad called you and told you the horrible news. He was at the game as well.  
That bastard just had to take a cheap shot, that most likely ended Chad's basketball career. In those few moments while Chad was still unconscious, I have never been that scared before. The good news is eventually Chad will be able to walk again, with strenuous of amounts of physical therapy. The bad news he may never get to play basketball again and for someone like Chad this is just as bad. Actually, it's worse. If he had to use a wheelchair for the rest of his life, he could still compete in the wheelchair basketball league. You know how his mind works.  
I have to go; you are calling me right now.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To: TroyBA  
Time saved: 4/18/2011 22:55:12  
Damian broke up with me. Of course, first he accused me of sleeping with Chad. Why are men idiots? He was jealous of all the time I spend with Chad since the basketball accident. Chad is my best friend and he needs me right now. If you were my boyfriend, you would understand that.  
Chad is paying me back for helping him for the great Taylor breakup of 2009 by setting me up with his friends and eating chunky monkey with me. I think he prefers the chunky monkey part.  
Even though I am sure I started dating Damien because he looked so much like you, I do think I did love him. Not like I loved you. I don't think I'll ever love someone like I loved you. There I said loved. I use the word in the past tense because I do not love you like that anymore. I think you're starting to become a really good friend, only number two to Chad.  
Now for some good news, my dad managed to convince the board to give Chad an academic scholarship since his grades are so great. Therefore, no worries about him having two leave school due to the loss of the basketball scholarship. We are currently trying to figure out what his new major would be because the old one is it going to work too well anymore. He's so upset about never getting to play again.  
PS. I can't wait to hear your album when it comes out. At least, one of us should be famous.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To: TroyBA  
Time saved: 6/6/2011 18:44:12  
It feels so strange for you not to be with us this summer. Even though you were competing on A Star Is Born last summer you still spent a lot of time here. Now I'm pretty sure the last time I saw you was on MTV's TRL replacement show that I can remember the name for. I really missed TRL. They don't even have that studio anymore. That is such a shame.  
Maybe it is for the best that you're not here. Chad and I are taking summer session so we can graduate on time. We're both behind a lot because we changed majors. Chad is still in education major, but he's going to focus on high school English instead of physical education. He is not as far behind me because he kept taking all those elective English classes for fun.  
Also, after I almost strangled my roommate last semester (don't asked) daddy felt it was best if I got an apartment instead of staying in the sorority house. Therefore, Chad and I are moving in together off campus. No, not like that. As one of his best friends, you should know that I am his other best friend and that is it. I have not dated anybody after Damien broke Up with me. I just don't feel like it. Besides, I have your posters to fantasize about and Chad makes an excellent pillow. I don't really need a boyfriend anymore.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To: TroyBA  
Time saved: 9/3/2011 15:44:12  
I can't believe you invited us to watch you perform at the VMAs. I've always wanted to walk the red carpet at one of these award shows. The fact that my brother is nominated for best choreography in a music video is just icing on the cake. I'm not jealous at the fact that he is nominated for an award. Okay, I am very jealous that he may win an award. I might be three years older, but I'm still Sharpay Evans diva extraordinaire.  
I just want you to know I can't wait to see you perform. Tonight is going to be so much fun.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To: TroyBA  
Time saved: 2/14/2012 23:24:10  
I'm sorry about the Gabby break up. Even though it absolutely hurts me to admit this, I know that you love her. I know hurts but some day you will meet the perfect person for you. Even though I know I'm not the love of your life, remember a part of me will always love you.  
Your friend, Sharpay  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To:TB206100  
Time saved: 4/10/2012 00:44:12  
I cannot believe it. All I want to do was cry. All I feel is grief, sadness, and this pain that just won't go away.  
Their dead. Mommy and daddy are dead. Chad told me the news. I didn't believe him. I started screaming and crying and telling him that he was lying. It wasn't true. My parents were still alive. I just saw them a couple of days ago. How can they be dead? I don't know why it happened. I do not have all the details yet. The accident was only a couple of hours ago. They think daddy was sending an e-mail while driving. Ironically enough, I am sitting in the back of the car writing this on my iPhone to you as we make our way to see the bodies. I have not even called Ryan yet. How do I tell him that our parents are gone?  
I wish you were here. You were always good at making me feel better. I feel so dead inside. It feels like part of me is now gone. I have never felt lost like this before. It did not hurt this bad when I watched you choose Gabriella over me. What do I do now? I am an orphan.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To: TroyBA  
Time saved: 4/14/2012 15:34:52  
Thank you for coming to the funeral. I don't think I would've made it without you and Chad to hold me throughout the entire ceremony. I know it was hard for you to see Gabriella with Ryan. I can't believe my brother kept their relationship a secret from me.  
You probably don't know this and since you'll never see this e-mail, I will tell you everything. Ryan and Gabby started seeing each other when you were auditioning for A Star Is Born almost two years ago. I'm sorry. I just found out this weekend. At my parents' funeral, I find out that my brother is sleeping with my worst enemy. I hate her even more now. I just hope she does not become my sister-in-law or the mother to my niece.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To: TroyBA  
Time saved: 5/26/2012 21:14:16  
I think I'm starting to smile again after everything that's happened. Chad was so happy to see you at the graduation ceremony and so was I. The fact that you came to the ceremony with that certain celebrity that looks a lot like me from the Singing in the Halls movies was just a bonus. Although the truly happy moment of the ceremony and the greatest gift my brother ever gave me was watching him and Gabby break up. That was just a beautiful moment.  
As for life after college, next year Chad and I will both be substitute teachers at West High. This is where we did our student teaching this year. Also, Chad and I will be moving into our new house next month. I thought about moving into the old house, but there were just too many memories there. In Instead, Ryan and I decided to put the house up for sale. I think it's best for both of us if we have a fresh start .  
\----  
From: EvansSA  
To: TroyBA  
Time saved: 11/16/2012 18:44:12  
What are you thinking? She cheated on you for two years with my brother. Do you have any idea what she did to you? I would not have been such a bad girlfriend compare to her. Yet you keep going back to someone who hurts you. As your friend, I think you are out of your fucking mine. Don't worry, I will actually tell you this on the phone tonight. Also why did I have to read about this on EW. Friends tell each other about these things.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To: TroyBA  
Time saved: 3/11/2013 11:45:12  
Why are you marrying her? Again, she slept with my brother behind your back for over 18 months.  
As your friend, you should talk to me about these things first. Instead, I have to read about it on the society page while I was having my coffee break in the West High teachers' lounge. I almost threw up when I saw the picture of the two of you with the caption "Troy Bolton to marry high school sweetheart law student Gabriella Montez."  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To: TroyBA  
Time saved: 3/11/2013 20:24:56  
False alarm. Thank god, you are not actually marrying her. I hope the two of you break up before anything happens.  
Also why are you letting Gabriella sing on your new album?  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To: TroyBA  
Time saved: 10/10/2013 18:44:12  
At least this time you called me to tell me that you were marrying Gabriella. Gabriella Montez, the most evil woman I have ever met next to Taylor Mcafee or wherever the hell her last name is now. How high are you right now?  
If after you get married and she decides to leave you for Ryan, I promise to take your side in the divorce. I have to go back to grading papers since I am the new drama teacher at West High. At least, I don't have to grade the English papers that Chad does.  
\---  
From: EvansSA  
To: TroyBA  
Time saved: 6/14/2014 00:44:12  
This is the final e-mail of this type that I will ever write you.  
I can't believe I'm actually going to your wedding to Gabriella tomorrow. I must be a complete masochist. Then again, so is Ryan her ex boyfriend. My brother has issues. Although he is choreographing on the Broadway stage version of Singing in the Halls, so he will have something to make him feel better.  
I'm not going to the wedding tomorrow to torture myself. Okay, there will be some self-torture involved. I'm going to be there for Chad, who will be forced to be around Taylor for the first time since the great breakup of 2009. Has it really been five years?  
Since he is my best friend, I have to be there for him, even though it hurts me to see you marry her. I will always love you in a way. Now I completely accept that you and I can never be together. I've always know that this is going to happen. Tomorrow, it's going to be final. Therefore, I let you go forever.  
This thing with you does not feel like a breakup, maybe because you are still one of my closest friends. It is more like losing a dream. I have dreamt about being with you for so long and now it's never going to happen. I think I am more worried about never being loved or having my own white picket fence dream. Do you think anyone can ever love me?  
However, if I had the chance to do everything all over again I don't think I would change anything. Except, maybe I would teach my dad the dangers of text messaging while driving. When it comes to you I would keep everything as it is. I like where we are right now, even if it is not exactly what I wanted.  
Anyway, I think I hear Chad coming in. I should probably stop writing this before he catches me in his room again. His bed is just so much more comfortable than my bed. Please see poem below. I will see you at the wedding tomorrow.  
Love, Sharpay

Tonight I say goodbye to the first love  
The one that always was and could never be  
The one that only existed in dreams  
I loved him for so long  
Now I let him go so that I may have peace  
Goodbye my love  
Goodbye my dream

\---

  
From: ChadDanforth  
To: TroyBA  
Subject: I just thought you should know.  
Time sent: 6/14/2014 12:55:33

Sharpay is probably going to kill me for sending this to you. Attached are several emails that she wrote to you but never sent. I just want you to know all this after you marry Gabby today.  
By the way, the real reason I told you to stay away from her in high school was because I wanted to be with her myself. I love her even more now.  
I just thought you should know.  
PS. Did you know about Gabriella cheating on you with Ryan? Sharpay never told me about that otherwise I would have told you. If not, I hope you read this e-mail before the ceremony.


	2. Story Title: Can I Have This Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad and Sharpay attend the most uncomfortable wedding ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chadpay with mentions of past one sided Troypay and Taylor/Chad with a smidge of Troy/Gabriella.
> 
> Inspired by: Can I Have This Dance by Adam Anders and Nikki Hassman from the HSM3 soundtrack  
> "Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
> And every turn will be safe with me  
> Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
> You know I'll catch you through it all"

 

 

She stood outside on the balcony with Chad by her side, watching the happy couple have their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton-Montez. The whole thing confused Sharpay. She did not know if she wanted to throw up at the sight of the sickeningly sweet couple or cry into her champagne at the thought of losing Troy for good.

She did not know why she let Chad talk her into coming to this event. Even though Sharpay considered Troy to be a friend now, she did not want to see his happily ever after rubbed in her face. Especially, any happily ever after involving Gabriella Montez, Sharpay still could not stand the girl (especially considering what she did to Ryan). The things one does for your friends can be quite surprising. Chad could not deal with being Best Man with his ex girlfriend as the Maid of Honor. Therefore, he begged Sharpay to be his date to the most uncomfortable wedding of the century.

The breakup between Chad and Taylor was beyond ugly. Taylor cheated on Chad for most of the first year of college with a senior pre law student who shared her White House dream. Worst of all Taylor did not tell Chad about the other person. Instead, Chad found out about the affair via Taylor's Twitter account. She never apologized for her cruel behavior.

Chad dropped out of everything for a while after the breakup. The only person who he let comfort him was Sharpay. Now five years later, Chad was forced to interact with the woman who tore his heart in to little pieces and her now perfect husband. As one of his good friends, she was going to protect him by any means necessary.

Sharpay did not know how it happened, however, at some point between high school graduation and this wedding nearly six years later Chad Danforth became her best friend. She helped him through the great Taylor break up of 2009, with junk Food and setting him up on dates with her sorority sisters. He helped her get over the loss of her Broadway dream by helping her find her new path in the world of education. She was there for him when he realized that the NBA was just not going to happen. He was there for her when she lost both her parents in that horrible cell phone triggered car accident two years ago. They were there for each other when they were brand new teachers at West High the year before. Even if it made her extremely uncomfortable to watch the object of her high school affections marry someone else, she would be there for Chad now.

"I can't believe they chose the song from our prom as the song for their first dance. That is the tackiest thing I have ever seen at a wedding. Taylor should have prevented this from happening." Sharpay said as she took another drink of her champagne.

"The two sing this song together on Troy's new album. I think it's cute." Chad answered Sharpay as he placed his glass on a nearby table.

"That just makes it even tackier. We all know that they are famous or rather he is and she's just using him. They don't need to show it off." Sharpay said bitterly as she took another drink of her champagne.

"You use to love doing that to everyone." Chad pointed out with a smile.

"Yes, but that's when I had money and was not just a lowly school teacher." Sharpay said sarcastically.

"You still have a greater net worth than the two of them combine. You live in a mansion in the most affluent suburb in Albuquerque. You have two Lexus and three BMWs. Sharpay, you teach high school drama because you love teaching. On the other hand, I teach high school English and coached the girls' basketball team to pay the bills. I do not even own a car and I live in your servants' quarters. "

"You teach because you want to and you love it. You live with me because you know I would hate being by myself and I love you anyway because of it. You do not live in the servants' quarters, you have the room next to mine. However, it does not matter because half the time you end up falling asleep in my bed anyway. You don't have a car because you have way too much fun driving my collection." Sharpay answered taking the final drink from her glass.

"Dance with me? I know you are just as board as I am. I want to have some fun." Chad asked her out of nowhere.

"You want to dance with me as a cure for boredom? So not happening. Besides this dance is just for the happy couple." Sharpay said that last bit with her classic sarcasm.

"We're all alone out here. No one is going to see as stealing the spotlight. Although, maybe you want to steal the spotlight, I know you hated when other people are the center of attention."

"No," Sharpay said in her no nonsense manner.

"Come on Sharpay. I am tired of watching my ex girlfriend get molest by her significant other. I need a distraction. Can I have this dance?" He said with a smile as he extended his arm to her.

"Okay, since you asked so nicely. I have the lead. If you step on my brand new shoes, I will hurt you. Do not even think about dropping me." Sharpay said as she placed her empty champagne glass on the table and follow Chad to their makeshift dance floor."

"I promise I will not drop you. Besides, you know I will always catch you anyway. You can trust me Sharpay. I would never hurt you." Chad said, as he looked her directly in the eyes.

"I know. Other than the nausea caused by too many sickeningly sweet couples, how are you holding up after being with Taylor for the first time after the great breakup of 2009?"

"It only hurt because she never apologized for her actions. This entire experience is uncomfortable; however, I can deal with it. I stop loving her a long time ago. What about you and the whole Troy marrying someone else thing? I know you did not want to come here. I know you are only at the wedding because of me. Thank you for being my best friend." He said pulling her just a little bit closer to him as they continued to move around the balcony.

"I thought Troy was your best friend?" Sharpay said as they continued to dance.

"At some point I think you took over his spot. Answer my question Sharpay. Are you okay?" Chad said as he spun her around the balcony.

"I'm okay. The situation still hurts; however, it is not the type of pain you experience with Taylor. It did not feel like breaking up with Zeke or Damien. This situation felt like when I realized I was not going to be on Broadway and Ryan was. I had this dream for so long and now it is dead. I am not upset about Troy marrying Gabriella. I am just scared. What if I never find the love of my life? What if I never find the type of person that this song is describing?" Tears were starting to fall from her eyes but Chad quickly wiped them away. "I came here for you and I'm the one crying." Even though she was crying now they continued to dance.

"It is okay, no matter what happens or how far you and I are from each other we will always be together. I will always be there for you. Who knows maybe you already found that one in a million love. What if that person has been by your side your entire life? Maybe we're just too blind to see that individual as the one person we are to be with for the rest of our lives."

Normally she would say no to his silly notion. However, after looking into his eyes she wondered if he was talking about more than the hypothetical. "Maybe you're right." She responded in a quiet voice.

"It does not matter now. Everything will be okay after this wedding is over. Weddings make everybody lonely." Chad said as he went to kisser on the forehead like he normally did.

Sharpay did not know what possessed her to tilt her head up so instead of her forehead Chad kissed her on the lips. When his lips met hers, it felt as if she was struck by lightning. In that second, the world finally made sense. She finally understood everything. His kiss was soft and very tentative but her heart was racing 1000 beats a second. Sharpay never felt more loved in her entire life. She was not sure if the kiss last for seconds or an eternity. When they broke apart, Chad was looking at her in complete shock. However, they did not stop dancing.

"It's you," Sharpay finally said in a whisper, as she touched her fingers to her lips

"What?" Chad asked in surprise.

"No matter what happens, you're always going to be there for me. Even if it all falls apart, you will be there. Even if you move to the other side of the world, you will still be there for me. I just realize that it is you. You are the one that I have been in love with for so long. You are the person move this song is describing. It's you." She knew she was babbling uncontrollably at this point, but she did not care. She needed to tell him everything.

"Sharpay," he said in a breathy whisper in an attempt to stop her rambling.

"You do not have to say anything. Just dance with me. Just let me have this moment before…" he pressed his fingers to her lips to silence her.

"I love you too." Before she could even react, his mouth was on hers and she knew that she finally found that one in a million love. Even though it started pouring out on the balcony she stayed out there dancing with her best friend and love of her life Chad Danforth.


	3. The Nature of I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below is my original response to somebody who was very critical the first time I posted this story. I'm reposting it because my point is still valid. Actually, I think it's more valid now that I have dealt with the same problem in other universes that I write for.  
> "One of my anonymous reviews commented about the overused cliché of Gabriella cheating on Troy in Troypay fic. I will admit that adultery is a very easy and sometimes overused plot device. Especially when you are trying to get Troy with any other character in a cannon base fic. You have to find a way to break up the relationship between Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella's personality being different from what it appears to be in the films or infidelity are easy ways to do this. Gabriella being different from the way she is in the film's does not necessarily mean you're writing her out of character. It means you are writing her personality beyond what is presented in the film or you are allowing the character to grow up. Also in the prequel to this story Dear Troy Bolton, Gabriella is six years older. Over time, people change. Who you are at 17 is not necessarily who you are at 24. Life makes you hard sometimes. However, in this follow-up story I'm going to try to explain Gabriella's changes in personality in a way that doesn't necessarily make her evil, just human."  
> Title: The Nature of I Love You
> 
> Inspired by: I Loved You by Will Smith (If you believe Will Smith never wrote a non fluffy song listen to this. It is a very bitter song about a marriage coming undone.)  
> I thought you was the one hon' yeah when I met you at the freak nit  
> Whoever thought you'd be the type to creep and keep secrets  
> My friends said don't sleep but I did so now I'm reapin'  
> The seeds that I sowed I can't believe you so deceivin'
> 
> Pairings: Troy/Gabriella, Gabriella/other (I want this one to be a surprise), Chad/Sharpay, Chad & Troy (Bromance), Troy&Sharpay (complicated friendship) and mentions of Ryan/Gabriella, Ryan/OMC, Kelsey/OMC  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the songs being used for inspiration. Will Smith created the character of Michelle. I am just making the character a bit more vivid. My main goal is to make the characters human.

June 14, 2014

Location: The new Grand Beverly Hotel, Beverly Hills California.

Gabriella stood in the shadows watching her guests, which was unusual for a bride to do at her own wedding. She knew most of them did not want this wedding to happen. They did not love her as they did in high school. They all wanted her to be the girl that existed back then. That girl died a long time ago. She was killed by watching her mom dies slowly of cancer, just like her father a few years earlier, while the man she loved was too busy becoming a pop star. Whatever light that was left in her was destroyed by seen how cruel the world really is when she started law school and began to understand the true nature of evil. The world wasn't black and white anymore. It was gray, charcoal, and off white. She can no longer pretend everything was perfect when it wasn't.

Even Taylor was wary of the adult Gabriella. She almost considered making her college friend Michelle the maid of honor. The only thing that changed her mind was Gabriella knew it would make Chad uncomfortable. Chad and Gabriella had not gotten along well for the last six years, ever since she took Taylor side in the breakup. Gabriella believed it was okay for Taylor to cheat on Chad because she fell in love with someone else. Maybe it had something to do with the way Gabriella was raised. Her mother was the 'other woman'. She fell in love with her father when he was married to someone else. Her father loved her mom so much that he left his first wife for her. Gabriella believed cheating wasn't necessarily a bad thing if love was involved or if you needed attention that you were not getting from your partner.

Besides, she never believed that Sharpay was just Chad's friend. They lived together. There is no way those two can live in the same house and not be sleeping together. The fact that she saw the couple kissing on the balcony an hour ago (despite the rain) proved her point. There was always something going on between those two. This was fine with her. That meant she no longer had competition for the man who was now her husband.

As she watched her husband mingle with the guests, she listened to her husband's best friend and her ex-boyfriend talk.

"I can't believe Troy actually went through with the wedding." Chad said taking another drink of champagne.

"Love has no common sense." Ryan said as he took another drink of the champagne. "I can't say anything. I loved her once upon a time. She didn't love me. She was too messed up. With her mom being sick, her having to leave Stanford to take care of her, and Troy becoming a star so quickly, it was too much. I was there, as a friend and she needed more. I made my peace with it a long time ago. Yes, I've tried to tell Troy about the whole thing the moment I found out about the engagement. She already told him about it. He forgave her because of the circumstances. All things considered, I am surprised that he lets me choreograph any of his videos."

 

 

"Maybe Sharpay's emails will help." Chad said mumbling but Gabriella heard him anyway.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked tilting his head.

"Nothing. Let us talk about your decision to bring a male model as your date." Chad said smirking. Gabriella was also taken aback by her ex making out with a guy during her first dance.

"I said I made peace with how she treated me. I did not say I did not want to get a little revenge. Besides why bring a female date when a guy can be so much more humiliating to somebody like Gabriella. Besides, Cameron is much better at giving head. Sex is naturally better when you’re with someone that actually loves you or at least sees you as a human being." Gabriella almost choked when he said that.

"You're so much like your sister it's scary sometimes." Chad said laughing.

"Speaking of my sister, what are your intentions?" Ryan asked sternly.

 

At that point, she stopped listening not wanting to hear about Chad and Sharpay's relationship. She had a feeling that Chad may have sent something to Troy in hopes of getting the wedding called off. The only way to know for sure was to check Troy's account. Fortunately, her husband was a workaholic. To make sure he didn't check his e-mail during the ceremony, she kept his iPhone and iPad in her little bag. Now she was happy she did. Her best friend Michelle told her to never trust anybody. That's why Gabriella knew the password to her husband's email accounts. She quickly accessed his e-mail. After reading the e-mail Chad sent where Sharpay confessed her love for Troy, Gabriella got worried. There is no way she was going to let her husband see this. She was not going to lose another person she loved. She ordered Siri to “Delete e-mail from Danforth" and instantly her problem was gone.

"What are you doing with my phone? I thought you said no iPads or cell phones today." Her husband of 3 hours and 23 minutes asked him from behind her.

"Sorry I was going through e-mail withdrawal and I thought it was mine." She said placing the smart phone back in her little purse.

"You say I'm bad. Put the bag down, I want to dance with my wife," he said with a smile.

"I like the sound of that," she said smiling back at him.

June 15, 2017 11:03 AM

The fortier was covered with broken glass and shattered picture frames. Scattered pieces of wedding pictures littered the hardwood floors. Sharpay Evans-Danforth slowly made her way through the broken mess that was now the Bolton-Montez mansion with her husband behind her. Late yesterday evening, while she and her husband were enjoying the first day of summer vacation, Kelsey called her and Chad in a panic. She essentially demanded that they come to LA right away because Troy needed the couple. As she began to see bottles of vodka, Rum, and Jack Daniel's scattered throughout the house she instantly recognized the scene she was walking into. She knew this was the sight of the brokenhearted.

 

 

They followed the trial of broken picture frame and destroyed photographs to the master bedroom. The room was broken apart. Gabriella's clothes were lying on the floor. The mattress was lying up against the wall and the sheets were in pieces. In that room, she saw a similar scene to the one she saw nine years ago after the Taylor incident. It was the site of a man who had his heartbroken by the one person he loved more than anything.

"So how badly do I need to kill the bitch?" Sharpay asked as she ran over to her best friend to offer him comfort. Her husband followed right behind her.

\--

25 hours earlier

Being a superstar was hard work. Troy was beginning to see why his friend Sharpay chose to be a schoolteacher, instead of a Broadway star. Currently, he was touring the country while recording his fifth studio album in seven years. With the new technology, it was easy to record on the road. This gave him very little time to do anything else, including hanging out with his friends or talk to his wife. He was pretty sure he saw his songwriting partner Kelsey Nielsen-McCoy more than his wife Gabriella. His schedule was so bad he was almost going to miss his third anniversary. Fortunately Kelsey had the brilliant ideal to schedule a recording session was super producer Miss West, who never left L.A.

This allowed him to surprise his wife for their third anniversary. First, he was going to pop in the house and give her a brand new diamond necklace, before heading to the recording studio. Then tonight they would go to her favorite restaurant the Baylor Experience, started by their old high school friend. Afterwards, they would fly out for two days to this quaint bed and breakfast in upstate New York. From there he would drive down to the next shows scheduled on Saturday in Cleveland. It was the perfect plan; there is just one problem, Gabriella.

He should realize something was wrong when he saw the red flashy sports car in the driveway. He knew he wasn't so busy that he would miss his wife buying a new car. Maybe this was his anniversary present. He doubted it. Gabriella knew his tastes better than that. He slowly made his way through the house passing by all the pictures of him and his wife. He could not believe that they had been together for 10 years. He discovered his love for music and her on the same day. Although Gabby did record an album a couple of years ago, she decided it just was not for her. She preferred being a lawyer.

As Troy made his way to the second floor of their luxurious home, he started to hear noises coming from the master suite. He instantly recognize the voice of his wife telling someone else to touch that special spot that only Troy was only supposed to know about. He knew what was going on. The moans and groans told him everything. He should go downstairs and think his attorney for including the adultery clause in the prenuptial agreement. Instead, he needed to see the scene for himself. The woman he loved more than anything else was riding the 2016 rookie of the year, L.A. Lakers and former high school classmate Jimmie Zara.

 

 

For a second, he just stood there taking in the shocking scene. It was not the first time. He forgave her last time because her mom just died and high amounts of alcohol were involved. She needed comfort and he wasn't there, so of course she would seek it from her good friend Ryan. In addition, Michelle was whispering all sorts of stupid things to Gabriella. Michelle was a bad influence on Gabriella. Teaching her how to betray those she loved. He liked to blame Michelle for everything.

He couldn't understand the scene in front of him. How could she do this to him again? It hurt worse this time because they were now married. They pledged themselves to each other in sickness and health, to death due them part. He wanted to cry. Instead, he decided to take more decisive action.

"I see you still have a thing for basketball players, Gabriella." They both stopped at the sound of his voice. They scrambled to cover themselves with the sheets in a late attempt to look somewhat modest.

"It's not what it looks like." Gabriella told him frantically.

 

Part of him felt like quoting that line from the Eminem song Guilty Conscience and then take a baseball bat to the bedroom. However, he thought better of it.

"So you're not having sex with Jimmie Zara in our bed on our wedding anniversary?" Troy questioned his wife sarcastically.

"You're still together. You told me you were separated. I would not have done anything with your wife if I knew the truth." Jimmie said to Troy as he look him in the eyes. For some reason, Troy believed him a lot more than his wife at this moment.

"I didn't tell you anything like that." Gabriella said trying to defend herself.

"No, it was probably Michelle. She's the same shade as Chad with Asian features. Treason is an art form to her. She is the one who taught Gabriella how to be so evil. It is not your fault Jimmie; you still thought she was the same sweet and innocent girl from high school. So did I, once upon a time. Time and personal pain changes a person. Neither one of us is the person we were in high school, Gabriella. If I was my high school self, I would be begging you to stay. I would be blaming myself for your infidelity. High school has been over for a long time. Get the fuck out of my house. I never want to see you again." Troy said in a calm voice trying to keep himself from falling apart.

"It is your fault." Gabriella said in anger.

"How is it my fault that you're sleeping with him?" Troy shouted angrily as he pointed to jimmy. He couldn't stay calm with her blaming him for her bad decisions.

"You are never here. You are always working on your albums, filming some movie, giving concerts, or making some public appearance. What am I supposed to do when you leave me alone most of the time? I need attention and you're not here to give it to me." She screamed.

"I'm a performer Gabriella. That's my job of Gabriella. You knew that when we got married. Why are you so upset about it now?" He asked on the verge of tears.

"But not when we fell in love. You were available back then. Now you are Troy the superstar and you are never available. When you are here, you're on the phone with her." He instantly knew which 'her' she was referring to.

"You're jealous of Sharpay?" Troy asked now on the verge of laughter. Over the years, Sharpay has become one of his best friends. However, she was just that, a really good friend. A friend, that is madly in love with his other best friend. They finally admitted their feelings at Troy's wedding to Gabriella. Chad and Sharpay were married only three weeks later. They were expecting their first child in November. Troy never saw a couple more in love in his entire life. There was more trust and love in that relationship than he ever had with Gabriella.

"I know you are sleeping with her." Gabriella shouted at him at the top of her lungs, as she started getting dressed.

"I thought you knew me better than that. If you think I would betray you in such a vicious way, that's your fault. I guess it is easy to believe I could do that to you, when you are doing that to me. I would never cheat on you. Even though I have women and men throwing their underwear on stage at every concert, I've never slept with any of them. You are the only person I have ever been with. As for Sharpay, she is too in love with her husband to do anything like that. Unlike you, she doesn't sleep around." He spat out bitterly.

"Yes she does. We all know she was sleeping with Chad freshman year when he was still with Taylor." Troy knew for a fact that that never happened. Chad and Sharpay didn't even get together till three years ago, even though Troy knew they were in love way before then.

"I'm not even going to respond. Nothing I say will convince you that didn't happen. That was just a justification that you and Taylor came up to make her feel less guilty, just like you are doing now with me. Is it easier for your conscience to take your treacherous behavior, if I'm doing the exact same thing you're doing?" Troy asked.

"You are doing the exact same thing. I know that she loves you." Gabriella said screaming at him, as she threw a pillow his way. He was surprised she did this. If anybody had the right to throw furniture, it was him. However, he was not going to react to her deceits in a physical way.

"How'd you know that she loves me?" he asked her needing to know the answer.

"I saw the emails."

"What emails?" Troy asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"The ones Chad sent you that she'd never intended you to see. Right before the wedding, your best friend was trying to manipulate things so we would break up. However, I deleted the email." His mouth opened in shock at her words.

"Right now I really wish I saw it. Even back then, you were trying to manipulate things. I have a recording session in 30 minutes. When I get back I want you out of my house and out of my life." He said not even able to look at her.

"Of course, you're going back to work. You love your job more than you love me." She screamed.

"My job paid for you to go to law school. My job allows you to do pro bono work with the less fortunate. My job pays for your designer suits for court. I loved you so much Gabriella. I wanted us to live in this house forever. I want us to grow old together and raise a family. You tossed all of that away, along with my love for you when you did this. I don't care what you say, I don't want to hear your meaningless 'I love you'. Stop trying to justify your deceitfulness. It's over. The next time I see you better be at the divorce hearing."

"I'm pregnant." both men looked at her in pure shock. He almost forgot for a moment that Jimmie was still there.

"What?" Both men screamed in anger simultaneously.

"Who is the father?” Jimmie asked the question that was on both their mind. Unfortunately, she did not answer.

"You don't know do you. If it is my child, I want full custody. You'll be hearing from my lawyer in the morning," with that Troy walked out of his house and away from the woman, he loved so much. It wasn't until he reached the recording studio that he finally broke down and started to cry.

\----

June 15, 2017 5:13 PM

 

It took his wife almost an hour to get their friend out of his house and away from the scene of the great betrayal by Gabriella. They were currently staying at a hotel that Sharpay's company owned, about a mile away from Troy's house. After Sharpay got him to take a shower and eat something, Troy finally told them the bitter story. Apparently, Gabriella was sleeping around with a certain NBA player that they went to high school with. Making the situation even worse, Gabby was allegedly pregnant and did not know who the father was. After Troy finally went to sleep around 2 AM, Kelsey came over to fill them in on the rest of yesterday's events.

 

After showing up at the recording studio in tears, when he read the lyrics to the new love song Kelsey wrote about Gabriella for Troy he flipped out and tore the lyric sheet into pieces. Then Troy basically went into a writing jag, creating the most angry bitter anti-love songs of all time. Around 7:00 PM Troy discovered the stash of hard liquor in the studio. That's when things really got bad. Troy preceded to record cover versions of Will Smith's I Loved You, John Legend Used to Love U, Pink’s So What and a gender corrected version Lauryn Hill's I Used to Love Him. When Troy started singing a very drunk version of Wake Up Call by Maroon 5 with Jimmie and Gabriella's names in the lyrics, Kelsey stop the recording session and called Chad and Sharpay to save Troy from himself. Sometimes between Kelsey and her husband Ben, dropping Troy at his house around 2:00 AM and when Chad and his wife showed up around 11:00 AM Troy did his destruction of the mansion.

The woman who broke his best friend's heart had called Chad three times today to get in touch with her soon to be ex. Each time Chad told her to go to hell and talk to Troy's regular lawyer Kerri-Ann. She got so desperate that she actually called Sharpay's phone. That led to the mother of all arguments. Gabriella essentially accused his wife of screwing his best friend. He found the accusations so funny that he could not stop laughing. In a fit of pregnancy hormones, Sharpay tossed her cell phone at the wall after telling Gabriella to go fuck herself. Of course, this was after Chad made a joke about a threesome with Troy.

"Good thing phones are a lot less fragile than they were in high school." Chad said handing the barely scratched phone back to his wife.

"I just hate her so much. I mean I knew she was capable of doing something like this. Never trust the quiet ones. There is always something hidden underneath the sweet and happy exterior. Considering what she did to my brother, I should not be surprised she did this Troy. I didn't want to think she would do this to Troy again. He is our friend and it hurts me to see him like this. I know he loves her so much. If you ever did something like this to me, I would be devastated." His wife said as she started to cry. These pregnancy hormones were going to kill him.

"You know you never have to worry about that with me. I love you no matter what." Chad said wrapping his arms around his wife and their unborn child as he kissed her shoulder.

"I know. I love you too. You never have to worry." Sharpay said as she kissed her husband on the lips.

"Am I interrupting something?" Troy asked as he exited the room that he had been sleeping in.

"Just the usual. I am sorry if we are throwing our love for each other in your face. I know I hated that when you and she who shall not be named did that to me in high school." Sharpay said pulling away from her husband.

"I'm okay with it. At least, something good happened at my wedding, since apparently the ceremony wasn't worth the paper that the minister signed." Troy said making his way to the liquor cabinet, but Sharpay stopped him.

"Last night you consumed so much liquor, it's a miracle you didn't get alcohol poisoning. No more alcohol. You are going to get through this break up and we're here to help. We will not let you do this from inside a bottle. I remembered the last time. We're here to save you from yourself." Troy gave up when he saw how determine Sharpay was.

"It just hurt so much. How could she do this? When we met, she was so sweet and innocent. I never thought she could become a different person who in her mind could justify cheating on me. If you or Sharpay say 'I told you so' I will walk out of this room and go to the nearest bar." Troy told both sternly.

"You're not going to hear that from either of us." Chad said as he looked at his wife to make sure she went along with it. "You are an adult. You have to make your own choices. We respect that and we're here for you." Chad said hugging his best friend.

"Will even help you go lawyer shopping." Sharpay said as she joined in on the hug.

"Kerri-Ann is going to take care of the lawyer thing. The prenuptial agreement is specific, other than paying for her continuing education; I do not owe her a thing. At least, I listen to you and Chad about that. The complication is the baby." Troy said as he let go of his two friends.

"I hope the baby is yours. I want our twins to have a playmate." Sharpay told Troy. This was news to chairman.

"What do you mean twins?" Chad questioned his wife in shock.

"I just found out a few days ago when I had to go to the ultrasound by myself because you had an exam to give out. I wanted it to be a surprise." She said smiling.

"So that's why you didn't show me the sonogram yet." Chad said kissing his wife once more.

"As much as I would love to see the three of them together, I don't want to bring a child into the world under these circumstances." Troy said sadly.

"No matter what that baby will be loved." Sharpay said reassuring her friend.

"This situation is so bad. I even feel sorry for Jimmie. Gabriella pretty much lied to him. He is so young to this business. The press is going to eat him alive when this mess goes public." Troy said grabbing a juice from the refrigerator.

"I'm sure Gabriella was doing fine job of messing with his head already. She did quite a number on my brother. He survived 18 months of her stringing him along like a lovesick fool. I'm just happy he found someone who actually loves him. Cameron is the best brother-in-law ever." Sharpay said referring to Ryan’s husband of six months.

"What are you talking about?” Troy asked in confusion.

"You don't know?" Chad asked quietly.

"That Gabriella slept with Ryan the night her mom died. I know and I understood. It was a very emotional time and I forgave her for that. In addition, we were not married at the time. I can't forgive her this time."

"If she wasn't pregnant I would hurt her." Sharpay said angrily.

"You never read the e-mail?" Chad muttered under his breath as he watched his wife become more agitated by the moment.

"This wouldn't be the e-mail you sent me right before the wedding ceremony containing Sharpay's confessions of love?” Troy asked with barely concealed loathing.

"You send him those emails. He wasn't supposed to see them. I wish I never let you read them." Sharpay screamed.

"Sharpay, you wrote them to him. He had a right to see them, eventually. Once I was absolutely sure you were over him." Chad explained with a smirk.

"It was like my diary. You are not supposed to share some ones diary with other people. You're so sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Baby, I'm sorry. We were just so desperate at the time. I was willing to try anything." Chad said trying to wrap an arm around her but she just pushed him away.

"If it makes you feel better, I never read the emails. On the advice of Michelle, the treacherous one, my loving wife, of only a few hours, broke into my e-mail account and deleted the message." Troy said taking a drink of his orange juice.

"How could she do something like that?" Sharpay asked redirecting her anger at Gabriella for the moment. "That means that she read what I wrote. Now, you are definitely sleeping on the couch, Chad. I want ice cream and not ice cream from the freezer. I want Cold Stone ice cream from down the street. I want raspberry brownie fudge with marshmallow fluff and Carmel. I want the big size. In addition, I want salt and vinegar Curb potato chips. If you want to see me in my panties any time soon, you will get these things for me now." Sharpay said pulling out her iPad and handing it to Troy.

"What's this?" Troy asked in surprise.

"Since my idiot husband sent this to you, I think you deserve the opportunity to read it. Although, I just like to mention that I was drunk when I wrote some of this."

"Sharpay I don't even think they sell those chips in California." Chad said complaining to his wife.

"You better hope they do or you're not getting any until we get back to New Mexico. Your children want those chips. You don't want to disappoint your children. Now go get my food and bring back dinner." Sharpay said walking out of the living room of the suite and into their bedroom slamming the door behind her.

\---

For the last hour, Troy sat quietly in the living room reading the emails that Sharpay never meant for him to see. Some were almost nine years old. Some were absolutely hilarious and others made him cry. He wanted to use that last poem in a song. One thing he knew for sure was once upon a time Sharpay Evans loved him. He knew that wasn't the case anymore, because Sharpay Evans loved wholeheartedly and he knew her heart belonged to Chad. By reading the letters, he learned that Gabriella was screwing Ryan behind his back the entire time her mom was sick. For some reason, he was not that shocked to learn the true nature of her infidelity.

The most important he learned from reading these emails was how Sharpay Evans loves people. She loves people unconditionally and without expecting anything in return. By watching her marriage with Chad, Troy knew she loves wholeheartedly. These emails just confirm that to him.

Chad and Sharpay knew everything about each other. Their deepest secret was probably the fact that Chad sent Troy these emails the first time around and that is not even a secret now. His marriage to Gabriella had so many secrets. For example, Troy was tired of being famous and wanted to walk away from everything for a while. Chad and Sharpay could share their deepest fears with each other. He and Gabriella could not. Maybe that's the real reason why his marriage fell apart.

As he tried to walk to the liquor cabinet to sneak in a drink, Sharpay caught him.

 

"Walk away from the bourbon." Sharpay said calmly from the doorway.

"After reading those emails, I think I deserve a drink."

"Fine, but just one shot. Can you get me a glass of milk? The babies need their calcium.” Sharpay told him as she rubbed her tummy.

"Ryan was dating Gabriella for 18 months while she was still with me. I wish I knew that before the wedding." He said as he poured his shot.

"I'm sorry. Ryan said he tried to tell you, but you already told him you knew."

"I knew the version of the truth that Gabriella told me. I really wish I listen to you guys." He said before making his way to the refrigerator.

"You were not ready to hear those truths at that time. Are you going to ask me about the other things in the letters?" Sharpay asked without making eye contact.

"It does not matter at this point. You are a happily married woman." Troy told her with a sad smile before he found the milk.

"Yes I am. My husband loves me so much he is going on a wild goose chase for potato chips and ice cream." She said with a laugh.

"You know they don't sell those chips in L.A?" Troy’s asked as he looked for a glass.

"I know that, but he doesn't. Besides, he should not have sent you those e-mails. I wasn't ready at the time to tell you those things. Now, I am. I will call Chad in an hour and tell him that I forgive him." That was such a Sharpay thing to do.

"Some of the emails were funny. I definitely needed a good laugh."

“I’m so glad me pouring my heart out made you feel better." Sharpay said sarcastically.

"I'm talking about you slapping Jimmy. If only you could do that now." That was his new happy moment.

"Let me think about it. No, I think I rather slap Gabriella. Between what she did to you and Ryan, I never want to see her again.” Sharpay said with fire in her eyes.

“I don’t either.” He said agreeing with her. “I think what I learn the most from reading the emails was how you love people. Even though you were writing about how much you loved to me, I saw a lot of your relationship with Chad developing. Do you realize that you were in love with him for almost six years before you admitted that you loved him?” He asked her as her mouth went wide for a moment.

"Not at the time." Sharpay said taking the milk from Troy.

"I realize there is the big difference between your relationship with Chad and mine with Gabriella. The two of you were friends first. You had a good basis for your relationship and marriage. Gabriella and I were never friends. We like the same things, singing and performing in musicals. Other than that, we did not have much in common. I really didn't know that much about her. You and Chad are the complete opposites, you probably know as much about Chad as I do. If the world were to come apart you would be there for him. It's a shame I had a chance to have that type of love and I was too fooled by shiny Gabriella to see it." Troy said looking at her sadly as he sipped on the last drink he would have four a while.

"I didn't want you to see it. Looking back on it now, I do not think a romantic relationship would have worked between us. You know I still love you. A part of my heart belongs to you. You will always be my first love. However, I love you as my best friend now, not the love of my life. That person was not you. Chad is the love of my life. I know for a fact, I am not your soul mate. The thing is, neither was Gabriella. Someday you will find the love of your life. She will be your best friend and will know you inside out. You'll want to go on crazy ice cream runs when she is carrying your child. You will trust her enough to leave her alone in a hotel room with the guy she was in love with from junior high to the end of college and know nothing will happen. That is the true nature of I love you.” She told him wisely and he knew she was right but he still had his doubts.

 

 

"What if I never find what you have with Chad?" Troy asked with sadness.

"You will find that love someday. Until then, you have me and Chad to keep you from going completely crazy. For example, we are going to be going with you on tour to keep you from drinking yourself silly and sleeping with random groupies."

"You're going to do what?" Troy asked in shock. He was surprised at what his two best friends were willing to do for him. He should know better, considering they just dropped everything to come see him through this nightmare break up.

"When Kelsey was over earlier today she told us about how you could only push back the tour a few days. You would have to go back on the road soon. Because school is out for the summer, Chad and I decided we are coming with you. The road is a very dangerous place for a brokenhearted person and we don't want you to become a tragic episode of _Behind the Music_. The whole thing was Chad's idea.” She explained.

"Thank you. I know I can count on you two for anything."

"It's only going to be a month. After that, I think you should come stay with us for a while. We even have a recording studio in the mansion. You're probably going to have to re-record most of the current album. All the happy love songs about she who will not be named will probably go into the vault. Hey, everyone needs an edgy album. I am sure you and Kelsey can turn out all sorts of good stuff. I heard the song you recorded with Miss West yesterday. It was fabulous." Just then, he hugged her.

"I think that would be good. I think being home is probably the best thing. California was never home." As they broke apart, Chad walked in to the room carrying her custom ice cream and the specific potato chip Sharpay wanted.

"How did you find these? I know they don't sell them here." Sharpay said as she went to kiss Chad.

"Yes, I know that. I love you so much that I bribed Kelsey's husband Ben with the promise of an entire case of every single one of their chips when we get back to New Mexico, if he parted with one of his chip of the month club selections. I also brought your ice cream. For us, I brought wings and pizza.”

"Did you get me the pineapple teriyaki ones with a side of fried pickles? The babies love pineapple teriyaki wings." Just then, Chad pulled Sharpay's special wings out of the larger package.

"She's making this stuff up right?" Troy asked Chad as he put the rest of the food on the table.

"I wish." Chad sighed as he went to get himself something to drink.

"You're going to find out about all my strange cravings when were on tour." Sharpay told him as she dipped one of the fried pickles in the teriyaki wings sauce.

"You might as well have your concert rider adjusted to cover Sharpay cravings." Chad said Groening.

"What did I get myself in to?" Troy said shaking his head.

"You love us anyway," Chad said grabbing a slice of pizza from the box.

"Yes, I do." Troy said surrounded by his two best friends. Even though Gabby was gone for good, he knew that with these two he would be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> After rereading this story I'm tempted to do a follow-up. I haven't done any HSM stuff for almost a year and I miss it. Let me know if you're interested.

**Author's Note:**

> *FMG stands for fucking Montez girl


End file.
